truebloodfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sookie Stackhouse
| Last= | Appearances= 80 episodes (vedi sotto) | Mentioned= | Aka = * Sook | Status= Alive, carrier of Hepatitis V | Age=32 | Age1= | Age2= | Birth=May 24, 1983 | BirthEp= | Turned= | TurnedEp= | Death= | DeathEp= | Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=Waitress | Religion=Christian † | Gender=Female | Family= Niall Brigant - Ancestor John William Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) † Jonas Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) † Earl Stackhouse - Grandfather (deceased) † Adele Stackhouse - Grandmother (deceased) † Bartlett Hale - Great-uncle (deceased) † Francis Stackhouse - Great-uncle (deceased) † Bill Compton - Ex-Boyfriend/Lover (destroyed) † Alcide Herveaux - Ex-Boyfriend (deceased) † Eric Northman - Ex-Boyfriend/Lover Corbett Stackhouse - Father (deceased) † Michelle Stackhouse - Mother (deceased) † Carey Delahouysse - Uncle (deceased) † Linda Stackhouse - Aunt (deceased) † Jason Stackhouse - Brother Hadley Hale - First cousin Hunter Savoy - First cousin, once removed Unnamed Husband Unborn Child Brigette Stackhouse - Sister-in-law 3 Unnamed Nieces | Species= * Halfling | Powers= * All human abilities * Limited fae abilities * Photokinesis * Telepathy | Shifts= | Progeny= | Kills= * Drew Marshall * Lorena Krasiki * Debbie Pelt * Mike Spencer * Bill Compton | Cause of death= | Killed by= | Height= | HairColor=Blonde | EyeColor=Brown | Actress=Anna Paquin Zenali Turner (young) Lilac Emery-Haynes (young - Season 7) }} Sookie Stackhouse is a halfling, and main protagonist, on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by Academy Award-winning Canadian Kiwi starring actress, Anna Paquin, and winning a Golden Globe for the role, Sookie makes her debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Playing a prominent recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, Sookie is a Halfling, or human/faerie hybrid. Her Fae heritage is so extremely diluted, however, that her Faerie powers are limited and finite. The titular character and narrator of The Sookie Stackhouse Novels, the series of books in which True Blood is based, Sookie is descended from Niall Brigant, the King of the original tribe of Fae, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final season. __TOC__ Physical Appearance In the television series, Canadian-born New Zealand actress Anna Paquin portrays Sookie. In order to portray a Sookie closer to the books, Paquin had to undergo a number of cosmetic changes. Paquin, a natural brunette with fair skin, had to dye her hair blonde for the role so that her hair looked like it would be naturally blonde. Paquin also has to use tanning lotion regularly on her skin so that she has Sookie's sunkissed skin tone. Paquin still differs physically from the book Sookie as she has brown eyes instead of blue and is noticeably slimmer than her book counterpart. The actress has stated that she wears "a good bra" when portraying Sookie so that she can live up to the book counterpart's famously large bosom. Anna is also required to speak in the Southern Louisiana dialect when portraying Sookie. Personality As a telepath, Sookie must constantly cope with hearing people's thoughts because she is half fairy. She can hear their darkest secrets—without wanting to—and so is a little awkward around people. Her telepathy makes it very difficult for her to form relationships with people, who are uncomfortable with someone who can hear their thoughts. For this reason, she had lost every single job she ever had before being hired at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Through constant concentration, however, she has trained herself to block out people's thoughts when she wants to and turn a blind eye, but her ability to concentrate is greatly diminished when she is emotional or drunk. Sookie exhibits the down-home kindness that is stereotypical of the Deep South, and she is usually willing to help someone in need. Although Sookie is kind, she never hesitates to stand up for herself and her beliefs, even when face-to-face with an angry vampire or her best friend. Sookie is loyal to her friends, but when a friend does not return that loyalty she is deeply hurt. Sookie has a fervent belief in God, but has not professed any particular faith or religion, although she is presumed to be some denomination of Christian. Because of her telepathic abilities, she has gained notoriety in her small town of Bon Temps, and is often looked upon as the local oddity. Because of this slight ostracism, Sookie displays a progressive attitude toward other social outcasts, like the LGBT community and vampires. Many people in her life view Sookie as an innocent, vulnerable person who needs to be protected like both Bill and Sam for example, but she believes herself to be perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Some negatives include her naivete and gullibility; this is partly due to her quiet, sheltered life in a small town and her trusting disposition. She can be quite blunt and sarcastic. Sookie has a natural (and deadly) appreciation and curiosity with vampires, primarily because she cannot hear their thoughts and does not have to make a constant effort to block them out. However, her affinity for vampires often puts her and her loved ones into harm's way. Vampires are instantly attracted to her because she is Fae, and she emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell. However, since she is an extremely diluted Halfling, this scent is nowhere near as strong as with purer Halflings, like Adilyn Bellefleur. Biography Sookie Stackhouse/Origini|Origini Sookie Stackhouse/Season 1|Season1 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 2|Season2 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 3|Season3 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 4|Season4 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 5|Season5 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 6|Season6 Sookie Stackhouse/Season 7|Season7 Powers and Abilities ]] Sookie is a Halfling, which is a human/Faerie hybrid. However, her Fae heritage is so extremely diluted that her Faerie powers are limited and finite. Like all Faeries, she has the power of telepathy, which has made her a social pariah in her small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Her telepathy gives her the ability to hear and see the thoughts and memories of living humanoids. Since vampires are technically dead, they have no brainwaves, and although they think, their thoughts cannot be heard. Her telepathy also allows her to dig deeper into people's minds through touch. She can force memories to be revealed, and can even recover glamoured memories. She also has the power of photokinesis, which manifests as a glowing blue-and-white light that emits from her hands. This light is harnessed through nature and by her own will, but it takes practice. Faeries are not born with the innate ability to harness their light; Sookie discovered her light spontaneously when she defended herself against the Maenad Maryann Forrester. Her light can be used as a weapon against attackers, as well as to cross into alternate dimensions. Due to her royal lineage, her light can also be harnessed into a single ball of energy "that when released, can go supernova killing any vampire it touches." (If taken literally, however, it would probably also destroy the entire Solar System.) Her light can also have unexpected results. She used her light to break up a fight between the vampires Bill Compton and Eric Northman, the latter of whom was under a spell cast by the witch/necromancer Marnie Stonebrook/Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. The light somehow broke the spell and gave Eric back his free will. Because of her diluted heritage, her light is finite and will eventually extinguish for good. When this happens, she will no longer be a Faerie. Like all Faeries, Sookie emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell, making her very attractive to them. Her blood has no identifiable blood type, and also gives vampires the temporary ability to daywalk and to cross into Fae dimensions. However, because her Fae heritage is so diluted, her scent is nowhere near as strong as full Faeries or purer Halflings, -- like the Bellefleur sisters -- and the ability to daywalk wears off within mere minutes. Because Faeries "naturally adjust to the standard of beauty" in the dimension they are in, Sookie, her brother Jason, and her cousin Hadley have all inherited physical attributes that make them exceptionally attractive, in accordance with human standards. Unlike full Faeries and purer Halflings, Sookie ages at the same rate as regular humans. And while her blood is more delicious than regular humans, it does not have an intoxicating effect on vampires, as does full Faerie blood or purer Halfling blood. She does not have the ability to teleport and apparently cannot perform psychometry (channeling past events) without the help of another powerful Faerie, such as Niall Brigant . Although she has never been pregnant, it is presumed that Sookie would have a human gestation rate, as opposed to the full Faerie Maurella, who gave birth to the Bellefleur sisters after just one week of pregnancy. Memorable Quotes * "I feel better protecting myself, now that I know I am basically vampire crack." * "I don't know how you did things in the 1800s, but keeping a file on the woman you love is... creepy." * "Just once I'd like to not find a dead body in my house. Is that asking too much?" * "I'm a Faerie? How fucking lame!" * "I can't remember the last time my life wasn't in danger." * "Stepping around the fact that your word is worth about as much as tits on a turtle." * "I don't want to baby-sit this psycho while you go take a nap." * "As much as you wanna be human, I think I'm closer to meeting you halfway to vampire." * "I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight Pam."* * "Oh great, now I have to deal with witches?" * "I keep expecting him to come through the door and say... SOOKIE!" * "If you all don't stop arguing I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're going to do." Notes * Sookie is an exceptional combatant and marksman. * Sookie is arguably not the protagonist for Season 5, as she is with all other seasons, with the main plotline being centered more on Eric and Bill, and Sookie never even meeting the season's primary antagonists. Her issues are instead told as more of a subplot. Trivia * Sookie is one of only four characters to appear in every episode; the other three being Bill Compton, Jason Stackhouse, and Lafayette Reynolds. Appearances